I Need a Hero
by KumdoGirl
Summary: OC Natalie finds herself torn between her master, Arthur Kirkland, and an unexpected hero, Alfred F. Jones. Can she complete her mission when it means destroying something she's always considered sacred? Or will she deny her master and lose everything she's worked so hard to build?
1. Chapter 1

"Dude! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

I picked myself up from the ground and wiped blood away from my cheek. My leg almost gave you as I stood, but I didn't let the pain show. I couldn't show my weakness.

Instead, I forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

The young man's expression only grew more concerned, however.

"You're bleeding! Um… bandages! We need something to patch you up."

I brushed him aside. He had a pretty face: blue eyes, glasses, a cowlick. If I'd been in a different mood I would have thought he was hot. I was not in that kind of mood.

"I don't need a bandage. It's only a little blood. I've had worse," I added under my breath.

"But…"

"Why are you still standing there?" I snapped.

"But dude! It's totally my fault that you're bleeding. If I hadn't knocked you over you'd be fine." Not true. I had already been bleeding before he had run into me. My leg was sending waves of pain up to my brain, and it had been doing that all day. "A hero isn't supposed to hurt a lady," he went on. "I need to make things right."

I almost ignored him and walked away. Almost. There was something about what he said – his use of the word hero – that caught me. Were there any heroes left in the world? I didn't think so, but the light in his eyes was enough to tell me he still believed.

"You want to help me?" I asked softly.

He nodded eagerly, like a puppy. So young, so naïve… it was kind of adorable.

"Alright. I'm Natalie. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones, to be exact. The 'F' stands for freedom, of course, because I'm the hero!" He shook my hand enthusiastically while he babbled. "What can I do to help you?"

I glanced down at my leg. Was it a crime to ask for help? But if he didn't help me I might have trouble completing my mission. I shuddered at the thought. Surely it was better to display some momentary weakness than to allow myself to get to the point where I could no longer function.

Alfred reached out to touch the cut on my cheek. It stung, making me flinch away.

"My cheek is fine! If you want to worry about something, worry about my freaking leg!"

"Why? What's wrong? Natalie dude, I didn't hurt your leg too, did I?"

"You didn't do anything. And if you want to help, I suggest we get out of the streets. I need food, medical care, rest… and anything else you can offer."

"Sure thing dude! I've already got food." He waved a paper bag in the air. "I can share it with you. Anything else should be in my apartment. Let's go."

Then he surprised me by scooping me up in his arms and dashing off.

"Hey!" I struggled weakly. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Your leg is hurt, so I'm being the hero!"

I groaned. What had I gotten myself into?

At Alfred's apartment I stretched out on the bed, wearing fresh clothes and with my leg wrapped in a bandage. The feeling of warmth and comfort was insidious, tempting me to fall back and sleep. Even my hunger was gone after eating hamburgers from McDonald's.

But I couldn't let myself relax too much. What if this was a trap? This 'Alfred' character seemed innocent enough, but that might just be what he wanted me to think. Who knew what ulterior motives he had? Still, watching him pig out on fast food, I couldn't help but think maybe he was exactly what he said he was. Leaning my head back on the pillow, I decided it didn't matter. I was too tired to care.

Alfred's POV:

I was down to the last hamburger, so I decided to see if Natlie was still hungry. When I looked up to ask her, however, she was fast asleep on my bed. Even in sleep her face was strained. Her fingers clenched and unclenched methodically, and sweat glistened on her forehead. Either she was sick or she was having nightmares.

I went to her side and brushed away her beautiful auburn hair from her face. If my carelessness hadn't hurt her, then what had? How had she ended up in the state she was in?

Suddenly Natalie let out a whimper, startling me from my thoughts. She curled into the fetal position as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Natalie dude," I whispered. "What's wrong?"

She didn't hear me, still lost in her nightmare. I had to do something to help her. No hero would let a woman be in so much pain.

Not sure what to do, I climbed on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. "It's gonna be okay. I don't know what's wrong, but you have a hero now to make everything better."

Natalie's POV

It was only after I allowed sleep to take me that I remembered why I so rarely let myself sleep. Ever since I botched my last mission, leaving two teammates dead and the spell-book unretrieved, the face of my master had haunted my dreams. As always, the memory returned vividly.

I knelt at the edge of a magic silver circle built into the floor centuries ago. In its center stood a black-cloaked figure, his back to me. The only light in the room shone eerily from the inlaid runes. Shaking in fear, I lowered my head.

"Master, I have failed you. Through my carelessness I have caused the death of two of your faithful servants, and I return empty-handed." I forced myself to keep my voice even. "I am at your mercy."

From the corner of my eye I could see him turn, though I dared not lift my face. I could feel his wrath fill the room. When he spoke, his voice was deathly cold.

"So. You have failed. And yet, you dare to show your face to me again? I am impressed at your boldness. I should punish you, destroy you as an example to any other worthless scum who dare to return empty-handed in this way."

I could feel the black magic crackling in the air as he lashed out at me. A blast of searing heat threw me backward to the ground. I looked up to see him stalking towards me, blue fire burning in his hands. A cruel smile stretched across his face, and thick eyebrows narrowed dangerously.

I didn't move a muscle – I didn't dare – not even to breathe, as he approached. Then, in a flash of sparks the fire disappeared. He stretched out a hand toward me. There was no way I could refuse.

Taking my master's hand, I gasped at the terrible cold. He lifted me up so that our faces were level. When I ducked my head down quickly in submission, he would have none of it. Not letting my hand go, he cupped my chin firmly with his other hand and lifted my face. Sharp emerald eyes pierced my own dark ones.

He moved his hand to caress my cheek, sending shivers down my spine.

"But you have been a good servant until now, so I will give you one last chance. I have a mission for you." He flung me away from him so that I flew against the far wall like a rag doll. "Do _not_ disappoint me."

Gentle hands awoke me from my nightmare as memories came crashing back. The mission… I had to succeed. If I didn't, he would kill me and every member of my family he could hunt down. I had seen him do it, helped him torture them, and now it might happen to me. Desperately I tried to sit up, but strong arms held me close.

"It's gonna be okay, Natalie. If you need a hero, I'm here."

I meant to leave as soon as possible. It wasn't as if I could tell Alfred of my mission, right? For all his talk of being a hero, I couldn't let him be my hero, could I? But when I finally sat up shivers wracked my body and I started coughing uncontrollably. No! I couldn't be sick. Not like this!

"Dude, you okay?" Clear blue eyes stared worriedly at me through thick glasses.

I shook my head. "I- I can't be sick."

He laid a hand across my forehead. "Well, whether you like it or not, you are. But that's okay," he added brightly. "Because the hero is here to take care of you!" He started bustling energetically around the tiny apartment. "Um… what do you give sick people? Hamburgers? No, that's not right. Medicine! Do I even any of that stuff? Let's see, if I were medicine, where would I be hiding?"

I groaned and forced myself to stand. My legs quivered beneath me, and my injured leg sent spikes of pain to my brain. No matter. I couldn't let a little pain stop me.

"Whoa dude!" Alfred reappeared beside me and started pushing me back into bed. "Not cool. You need to rest and regain your strength."

I fought back, but short of using magic, there was no way I could overpower him. He was just too strong.

"You don't understand," I growled through clenched teeth.

"Then enlighten me." He gave me one final push that sent me sprawling down onto the bed with him on top of me. I expected him to move away, but he placed on hand to either side of my head and met my gaze with equal intensity. I shoved at his chest with my hands, trying to get him off me, but he didn't budge. I don't know if he even felt it.

At last I gave in. "Alright. I'll tell you, just stop molesting me. I'm sick, for heaven's sake!"

"Oh." Alfred's face turned bright red and he pulled away. "I'm sorry. A hero should never molest a lady." He laughed unhappily. "I'm not much of a hero, am I?"

For some reason I felt oddly sympathetic. I leaned against his shoulder.

"I think you're a hero."

"You do?" He faced me with an adorable puppy-dog expression.

"Yeah. I thought they didn't exist any more, but… you've really acted like a hero for me, though I've done nothing to deserve such kind treatment."

His eyes widened. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do, dork." I punched him playfully on the shoulder before descending into another fit of coughing.

"Natalie, take care of yourself!"

Alfred picked me up and slid me under the covers. He dashed off to his mini kitchen and came back with a glass of water. When my coughing finally subsided, I started to explain.

"You already know my name. What you don't know is that when I was younger I apprenticed myself to a powerful sorcerer. He has trained me in the arts of black magic, and a month ago he gave me an important mission. I failed, and this new mission is my last chance to redeem myself. If I fail, he will make me a painful example as a reminder to the rest of his servants of the price of failure. Not only will I be tortured to death, but also so will everyone I care about. But if I succeed, I will regain his favor. I must not disappoint him."

Alfred remained silent for a couple minutes after my monologue before nodding slowly. "Okay dude. We can make this work. When you're recovered, I'll help you out."

"But I can't disclose the details of my mission!"

"Doesn't matter. I'll help you anyways. It's the hero's job to protect a damsel in distress!"

"I think you're mixing that saying up," I muttered. "And anyways, I'm not a damsel in distress."

He just laughed. "Whatever you say Natalie. Now lie down and I'll order some soup. I'm taking care of you now."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to sunlight playing on my face – a strange feeling. The fading images of pleasant dreams were a welcome relief. I was so used to the nightmares I almost felt like something was missing.

If the painful nightmares had eased, however, they only made way for a new kind of pain. My head ached terribly, and my throat… It hurt to swallow. It hurt to breathe. And it definitely hurt to talk. Even the small moan that escaped my lips left me breathless.

The rest of me ached in various ways. I considered trying to move my arms or legs to a more comfortable position, but I finally decided it wasn't worth it. I didn't even bother to open my eyes when a shadow fell across my sunlight until I had a familiar cheerful voice.

"Good morning sleepyhead! How are you feeling?"

I cracked my eyes open to see Alfred's bright blue eyes right in front of me, his cowlick falling forward and almost tickling my forehead. Good thing it wasn't quite. Otherwise I might have killed him. I was not a morning person.

"Mmmphh." I tried to bury my head in the pillow.

"I'm sorry dude. But never fear. The hero just got back from shopping! I've got soup, pudding, mac & cheese, medicine, and Gatorade."

At the mention of all this I perked up slightly. I was desperately hungry and thirsty. Alfred stacked up pillows behind me so I could sit up. Then he made me take the vile medicine. I tried to gag it up, but he made me wash it down with Gatorade. If I hadn't been sick I _would_ have killed him.

"Be sure to drink all of this, okay?" he ordered enthusiastically.

"It hurts to swallow," I whispered.

"Yeah, I know." He brushed hair from my forehead gently. "But you need to keep hydrated. It'll help you get better faster."

My hands shook too much to keep from spilling the bottle of Gatorade, so Alfred covered them with his hands to steady them. This brought a flush to my face that had nothing to do with my sickness.

It was only after I finished every freaking drop of Gatorade that Alfred let me move on to pudding. I wondered how long it had been since I'd had pudding for breakfast. No, how long had it been since I'd just had pudding? Or breakfast, for that matter?

As Alfred said, the Gatorade did help. I was worried the pudding might not, but the first bite he fed me slid down my throat easily. It actually brought a smile to my face.

At first I tried to take the spoon away from Alfred so I could feed myself, but it was a hopeless endeavor. I didn't want to admit it, but it was actually kind of nice to be taken care of. And the best part was that I could justify it all as speeding recovery for faster completion of my mission.

My mission… I grimaced as I accepted another bit from Alfred. He had offered to help me, but what would he think when he learned what I had to do? Those eyes looked so innocent. And so warm. I didn't want them to turn cold.

"Natalie!"

I snapped back to reality, sheepishly wondering how many times he'd had to call my name.

"Yo dude, you okay? You totally spaced out there for a moment."

I smiled weakly and gave him the thumbs up. I could worry about the future later. For now, I would just enjoy the present.

I felt something soft brush my forehead as I drifted off to sleep.

The next two days passed much the same way. Even when my condition improved, Alfred insisted on giving me medicine and feeding me. He did seem to like playing the hero. I had to admit; so far he had made a pretty good one.

When I wasn't sleeping or being fussed over, we watched movies, played video games, looked up funny videos on the Internet, and even had a thumb war, which he was sweet enough to let me win. I found myself wishing that this could last forever.

And then, everything changed.

I stretched my arms out like a cat and yawned. Every part of me felt better, including my injured leg. Time to get up. I was tired of lying in bed all day.

Getting up reminded me of the mission I still had to complete.

"I won't fail you master," I whispered.

"Dude! You're up!" Alfred burst out from the kitchen.

I grimaced. "Isn't that obvious?"

He smirked at me, tapping his fingertips together as if he had an evil plan.

"Maybe… but not for long!" Then he jumped me.

"What the hell?" I muttered, lying back on the bed with Alfred on top of me. He was grinning and laughing. For some reason it reminded me of something.

_"What is my mission to be, master?" I asked, pulling myself back into a kneeling position as he came towards me, emerald eyes sparkling menacingly._

_ "You will know when I tell you," he said darkly. He crouched over me. "But first things first." He pushed me down and straddled my hips._

_ I gasped. I had experienced his attentions before, even looked forward to them, but this time, when he was so displeased with me, I couldn't expect him to be gentle._

"What's wrong dude?"

Alfred started to pick himself up, maybe thinking I was annoyed at him like I had been before. But this time was different. Before he could get off me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He froze in surprise, but after a moment he kissed me back. When I started to pull off his bomber jacket he pulled away.

"Natalie, are you sure about this?"

I brought my lips close to his ear and breathed my answer.

"Yes."

_Finished with me, he pushed me away and threw my clothes at me. I didn't need to be told what to do. Sore as I was I slipped them on quickly. Soon he would tell me my mission._

Lying in Alfred's arms after making love, I felt safe. It was a strange feeling, but a welcome one.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." When I said the words it shocked me to realize that I actually meant them. What was wrong with me?

_"I loved a man once." Master's voice had a tense edge. "But he never returned my feelings. Even though I took care of him and taught him all he knows he still turned against me, in the end. At that time, I didn't have the courage to shoot him. Since then, much has changed."_

"Natalie, there's something I want to tell you."  
"Yes Alfred?" I snuggled closer.

"I may look normal, but I'm actually the personification of a county – a country called…"

_"I want you to bring me his heart. Can you do that for me, Natalie?"_

_ "Yes master. Whose heart shall I bring you?"_

_ "Bring me the heart of the man they call…"_

"…America."


	3. Chapter 3

"…America."

The name awakened every reflex I had worked so hard to develop. It took a tremendous amount of effort and control to remain casual, or at least, to try to. I pulled away gently and forced a smile.

"I'm gonna get something to drink."

Alfred didn't buy my act. He frowned at nothing in particular as I reassembled my clothes and dressed.

"Natalie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner dude. I know it's weird, but-"

"No buts."

I didn't bother looking at him as I pulled chalk from the messy pile of my old clothes and belongings. Chalk, and a knife. I kept the knife concealed and drew a circle on the floor with the chalk. A simple circle should suffice.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner. You led me on, when all this time… All this time you were someone else." I realized I was shouting. I didn't care. "You made me think we could be together. And now this!"

"It's not like that," he protested, getting up and pulling on his pants. "I didn't think it mattered." He crossed the distance between us and placed his hands on my shoulders, not noticing the knife. "I love you. I thought you did, too."

Tears started to make their way down my cheeks. He was right. I did love him. But orders were orders. Master had told me to bring him this man's heart, so I would. There was nothing else I could do.

Shaking my head in despair, I pulled away from Alfred – America – the man I loved. I wrenched myself away and left him standing in the circle alone. Now was my chance. Shakily, I slashed the knife against my finger and pressed it to the circle, sealing it with my blood.

As soon as my blood touched the chalk there was a spark of electricity that filled the whole room. Blue and purple webs of energy rose up, encircling Alfred. For all his strength, I had him trapped. Now all I had to do…

"N-natalie, what is this? I mean, dude, I know it must have surprised you that I'm the personification of a country and all, but are you really this angry?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't mater. I only wish you had told me sooner. I don't want to do what I have to."

I laid the knife down beside the circle and knelt in front of it. Alfred reached out to touch me, but when his hand reached the wall of energy it could go no further.

"I'm sorry Alfred. I didn't mean for it to happen this way."

"What do you mean? Dude, you're scaring me. What the hell is going on?"

His usually cheerful demeanor was completely serious. His eyes pierced my soul. There would be no forgiveness for what I was about to do. I laid both my hands against the wall and began to drain energy. When Alfred became weak enough I would be able to kill him and take his heart with minimal difficulty. But knowing what I had to do didn't make it easier. By now he was just a blurry image through my tears.

Alfred gasped as the initial energy began to run out of him. He knelt in front of me and placed his hands opposite mine.

"Why?"  
"I have a mission," I whispered. "If I don't bring him your heart, I will have failed. You said you would be my hero and help me." I laughed at the irony. "Now you are."

"That's not what I meant. There has to be another way."

"Like what? I don't _want_ to kill you. But if I don't, everyone I care about will die painfully, including you. He'll get you anyway. He's just too powerful."

"No one is that powerful."

"He is."

"No." Alfred gasped as more energy was sucked out of him. "However powerful he is, he must still have weaknesses."

"What's it matter?"

"We can stand against him."

I stopped the energy-drawing spell in shock. I had never heard such an idea. It had never even crossed my mind to stand against my master. It was unthinkable! Even now, the thought was horrifying. I would be betraying the man I had served faithfully for years. I would be betraying my master. And all for this one man.

Yet…

I sliced the knife across the chalk and watched the wall between us fall. It felt like another wall fell with it, a wall across my heart. It hurt. I knew it would leave a scar. But even so, I knew what I had to do.

…If I had to choose…

Competing emotions ripped through my mind as I took Alfred's hand and we stood. He wiped the tears away from my cheeks, and I looked deep into his eyes. He was the only one I had ever felt safe with – the only one I had every truly loved.

…I choose you.

"Natalie dude, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Alfred fidgeted beside me as I wove a loose spell around him to bind him.

I growled in frustration as I lost my concentration and had to start over. "No. But it's the best I've got. If you have a better one, feel free to make it."

We had discussed our possibilities long into the night. The only thing to do, it seemed, was to confront my master. The thought terrified me. Alfred claimed that all a hero needed was the element of surprise, but I wasn't sure. We were probably both going to our deaths.

"I'm afraid," I admitted.

Alfred's arms encircled me in warmth. "Don't be. You don't have to be afraid anymore. The hero is here to keep you safe."


	4. Chapter 4

Cloaked apprentices pressed themselves to the walls as we descended towards the main chamber. Spells wrapped around Alfred kept him bound beside me, moving at the same pace. I had cleaned my tunic before we came, and therefore wore the traditional black, with three knives at my side. The ritual cleansing of them had been painful, but I knew no ordinary knife would stand a chance against my master.

The only sound was the steady tramp of our feet. I wanted to talk to ease the tension, but that would be suspicious. I just had to keep walking. The others could not suspect my plans. They would only know when it was too late.

At last I reached the great wooden door to master's chamber. I passed a hand over the ancient surface, murmuring a quick spell. There was a soft click and I pushed the door open.

Master stood in the center of the silver circle, his back to me, the way he always greeted me. I had expected nothing less. Alfred by my side, I approached the circle and knelt, forcing him to do so as well.

"I have returned, Master, this time with my mission complete." I nearly stumbled over the words in my nervousness. "I know you have often been pleased with my initiative, so I have brought the man they call America here with me. If it pleases you, you make take his heart out yourself, or watch as I do the deed."

For a long moment after I finished there was silence. At first I was worried that I had angered my master. My worry only increased when I heard his low, menacing laughter. Still laughing, he began to turn towards me.

"You have done well, Natalie. I am pleased."

Relief coursed through me at the words, though it dissipated as soon as it came. He crossed the distance between us quickly to stand before me and my prize. I mumbled my gratitude at having please him, but he gestured for me to stand. I did so, trembling. Soon, now.

"My faithful servant, this more than atones for your past transgressions. You have my favor. What reward to you ask of me, in return for your success?"

I swallowed hard. "I ask only for the honor that you use my knife to make this wretch who caused you trouble die. I ask for the honor that it might be this knife in your hands that rips out his still-beating heart."

I reached for my belt and slowly drew out my favorite knife, a wickedly sharp, curved, ritual dagger.

Master pulled down his hood. Cruel emerald eyes gazed with approval at my knife. I drank in his features – shaggy blonde hair and bushy eyebrows. This was my master, the man I was going to betray with the very knife I held before me as though offering it to him.

When Master turned his face towards Alfred my breath hitched in my throat. He was looking away from me, and I held the knife. All Alfred had to do was distract him.

Distracting him did not end up being a problem. As soon as Alfred saw Master's face, he let out an audible gasp.

"A- Arthur?"

The only one in the room not shocked was Master, or should I say Arthur? I mentally kicked myself for being stupid. Of course Alfred was going to know who he was. What was it he had said? _I taught him all he knows._ I shouldn't be so surprised at the recognition.

"Yes, America." Master's tone became derisive. He leaned over Alfred to cup his chin and force him to look him in the eye. "Who else?"

I shifted position to slightly behind the man I had once called 'Master.' I was betraying him, and the guilt denied me the right to call him that any more. Nevertheless, I had to strike now.

"Why?" whispered Alfred, all of his attention seeming focused on… Arthur.

With a deep breath I prepared myself. Then I did three things at once. I released the magic that held Alfred, I threw the force of all my magic at Ma- Arthur, and I attacked, knife aimed solidly for Arthur's neck.

For all my planning and secrecy, Arthur was prepared. He slipped aside, the knife only barely grazing his neck, and sent a wall of magic at me. I skidded painfully across the floor, my dagger flying uselessly in the opposite direction. I tried to regain my breath, but the magic around me closed me off. I couldn't breathe.

Before I could descend too far into a panic, Alfred tackled Arthur. I took the momentary lapse in concentration to free myself from the magic's grasp and launch my own magical attack. Standing shakily, I poured as much energy as I could into keeping Arthur's magic at bay.

It was difficult. Even distracted, Arthur had far more magical power than I. If I could keep him from using it, he would be defenseless against Alfred, but I didn't know how. I was just too weak.

Stumbling toward the two of them, I drew another knife. Alfred had the element of surprise, but Arthur had magic. Within moments he had the stronger man trapped in a web of spells.

"You were always strong, even as a child, America, but you don't stand a chance against my power."

I fell to my knees against the weight of the magic. I had to crawl – had to keep moving. I couldn't stop now. I raised the knife.

"You liked playing the hero, too. Let's see how well you do now."

Arthur turned on me like lightning, knocking the knife from my hand and retrieving it for himself. I tried to fight the magic he surrounded me with, but once more, I was trapped. No! This was not how it was supposed to end!

"How like you, to turn my faithful servant against me. Now you can watch her die, too weak and pathetic to save her. I guess you're not a real hero after all."

Alfred struggled against the spells. "Not. Cool. Dude." He glanced towards me "Natalie, do something!"

I formed magic into a knife. If I cut my own webs, Arthur would kill me anyways. There was no way I could dodge the knife in time. At least Alfred would have a chance if I freed him.

My decision made, I sent the knife against the spells trapping Alfred as hard as I could, not sparing anything. With no magic left to fight Arthur I was completely helpless before him, but at least I could feel the magic trapping Alfred as it unraveled. I closed my eyes. Now for the end…

"Natalie!"

I felt something heavy ram into me, snapping the magic binding me. I didn't think. I just grabbed my last knife and rammed it as hard as I could into a shocked Arthur's heart. He screamed in agony as I twisted the blade and pulled it out. Warm blood covered my hands – my master's blood. I had done it. I was free!

A laugh escaped my lips before I could stop it. I turned to Alfred.

"We did it! I didn't think we could, but we di-" I cut myself off as I noticed his condition.

Blood streamed all across Alfred's shirt as he gasped for breath. When he coughed I saw more blood. How…? Then I saw the knife. He had taken the blow from Arthur to save me.

"No, Alfred! Why?" I wrapped my dying lover in my arms as tears began to fall, unwanted, from my eyes.

"I said…" He coughed weakly. "…said I'd be your hero."

I shook my head. "Not like this," I begged.

"Natalie. Always remember." Those beautiful blue eyes met mine one last time, cracked glasses still balanced precariously on the bridge of his nose. "I love you."

I stared wordlessly as the life went out of him – as that once-warm face became cold and distant in death.

I don't know how long I knelt there, cradling his body in my hands, but at last I stood, not even bothering to dry me tears. It wasn't right that he should breathe his last in this place. I couldn't leave him here. Instead, I scooped up his lifeless body and left the room. The least I could do was bring him to the light.

When I stepped past the door, back into the hall, Arthur's apprentices surrounded me. At first I reached in vain for a fourth knife, though I had only brought three.

The closest stood straight in front of me. "You killed our master," he whispered.

I nodded once. I had succeeded, then, only to die here. But it was not what I had thought. At my tacit answer, the apprentices all around me knelt as I had once knelt to Arthur.

"Hail the new master. Hail Master Natalie."


End file.
